V1.0.0.122
* Legendary skin: * Visual Update: ** ** |Related = 1.0.0.122 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.121 |Next = V1.0.0.123 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, August 1. * * PVP.net v1.40.17 * Players will now receive more IP in very long ranked games. * Number of leaves is no longer visible in game lobbies. * Added a mouseover tooltip for the notifications tab. * LeaverBuster emails are now localized per language. * Fixed the text color of Masteries to make them easier to read. * Fixed a bug that allowed banned Champions to be selected when using the Random option. * Fixed a bug with displayed wins in the Custom Game lobby. * Fixed several bugs with the Mastery Page user interface. * Fixed several bugs that occurred while viewing another Summoner's profile. * Fixed several bugs with the word filter. PVP.net Store * User interface redesign of the store home page. * Bouncing red text animation replaced with a shimmer. * Replaced the bright blue and bright red header graphics with dark blue. * Removed padding to create 20% more space on the home page. * Fixed several issues with text alignments (featured items for example). * Fixed an issue with the promo image scroller where it would pause when you moused over an image. * Filtering items by IP/RP now works properly. * Added a filter that allows a user to sort alphabetically. * Search functionality updated to narrow results as you type each character. * All store pages now have a textured background instead of a solid black background. * Replaced pagination with a vertical scroll bar. * Updated the topside tabs graphic and added a rollover state. * Fixed a bug with sorting that caused certain items to show up in incorrect places once filtered. League of Legends v1.0.0.122 Champions ; * (Innate): Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. * : Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. * : Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal Magic Damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. * : Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. * (Ultimate): Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. ; * ** No longer blinds. ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Big One bonus damage reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it did not interact with spell shields. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 435 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ** Armor per level reduced to from 4. * ** Ability power reduced to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 1300 from 1200. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from . ** Heal increased to from . * ** Damage reduction while channeling increased to 50% from 30%. ; * ** Gold bonus on kill reduced to from . * ** Active bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Active bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ; * General ** New models and textures for Classic and Tempest. ** New animations for all skins. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 70%. ; - * General ** New model and animations. ** Community contest "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" /dance animation. ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Attack damage per level reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** New Passive: Kayle's basic attacks against enemy champions now reduce their armor and magic resistance by 2% for 5 seconds. This stacks up to 5 times for a maximum of 10% reduction. *** Previous Passive: 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of Kayle's ability power is added to her attack damage. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage amplification reduced to 5% at all ranks from %. ** Slow increased to 35% from 25%. ** Missile speed increased to 1300 from 1000. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base bonus damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Splash radius increased to 300 from 200. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 at all ranks from . ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 65. * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed boost duration reduced to seconds from 10 seconds. ** Movement speed boost increased to % from 12% at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to 15 from 10. ; * ** Now can be activated while silenced. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed slow and boost reduced to % from %. ; * ** Range reduced to 5500 from having global range. ; * ** Now prioritizes champions instead of choosing targets randomly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it did not proc spellcast effects such as . ; - * General ** New model and animations. ** Model/hitbox increased in size by 20%. ** Tryndamere now uses Fury, gaining 5 Fury per hit, 10 per crit, and 10 extra per kill. ** Fury decays at 5 Fury per second after being out of combat for 10 seconds. * ** Now grants up to 35% critical strike chance, depending on his Fury. * ** Passively increases attack damage by depending on Tryndamere's missing health. ** Consumes all Fury to heal Tryndamere for depending on how much Fury was consumed. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Is now free to cast * ** Is now free to cast. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 9. ** Base damage adjusted to from . ** Scaling adjusted to bonus attack damage from total attack damage (still scales with AP). ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ; * ** Range reduced to 5500 from having global range. ; * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it was healing off the damage dealt by . *** This functionality was intentional when first added during patch V1.0.0.63. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would go through Blind effects. ; * General ** Base armor of ghouls reduced to 10 from 20. * ** Damage scaling changed to an ability power ratio of from 80% of his bonus attack damage. * ** Damage dealt to heal amount ratio reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Revenant damage reduced to % from %. Items ; * Now grants assists if using its active helps get a kill. ; * Now grants assists if using its active helps get a kill. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . General * Significantly reduced sound related mid-game framerate stalls and hitches, which were strongly affecting gameplay on certain machines. * Fixed a bug where certain spells would deal damage twice. * Fixed a bug where minions were not properly displaying stat growth over time. Undocumented changes * splash art has been updated to be the same as the Chinese artwork. * 's axe model has been updated. * Walk animation changed. * Walk animation changed. New Language Supported Just after the patch was released (July 26, 2011) Polish language was added to Nordic and East Launcher. Patch Preview video fr:V1.0.0.122 zh:V1.0.0.122 Category:Patch notes